The Perks of Being a Prefect
by kateofallpeople
Summary: Ron and Hermione aren't as oblivious about their feelings as the others think they are. HBP. LEMON. Most of it!


**AN: Alright, I've been getting requests for this, so knock yourself out. Warning: Thousands of words of obvious lemon ahead. I mean it. At least 1800 words, first kiss to final finish. This popped into my head after re-reading the 7th book. Takes place some time in their 6th year. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

A scroll dropped onto the plate in front of Hermione. She smiled, recognising the reddish-orange ribbon tied around it. She had of course, originally bought it because it was the exact shade of his hair...

She pocketed it, looking up at the owl, which now shot out of the window again. Harry stopped mid-sentence.

"Hermione? What was that?"

Ron looked at his plate. It was everything in Hermione's power to not laugh. "Just a note from someone. Anyway, what were you saying?"

Harry continued another long rant about Draco, and his suspicions that the blonde slytherin was a Death Eater. Hermione couldn't have cared less. She felt someone's leg brush against hers, his hand dropping off the table to rest on her thigh. Now it was Hermione's turn to look at her plate. She couldn't help smiling, this time. Looking just next to her at Ron, he winked. She had a feeling she knew what was in that letter. It wasn't so bad, what they were doing. They were almost both of age, after all...

* * *

_HG- After HP goes to bed. Same place. See you. Excited. - RW

* * *

_

This simplest string of words had stirred something in her, all day. This was not the first of it's kind. She and Ron had been arranging secret meetings since the beginning of term. They'd had a strange sort of run in on the train, on their way to the restroom - and the rest was history. They thought it best to keep the whole thing quiet - what the rest of them didn't know, wouldn't shock them.

She left the Library just an hour after Dinner. Standing outside of the room of requirement, she began pacing the length of the hallway, so that if anyone else came looking, it would look as if she was heading somewhere. And someone did. Snape.

"Miss Granger, I must ask that you explain to me why exactly you are out of your dormitory at such an hour. It is nearly ten o'clock."

She pointed to the prefects badge on her chest. "Prefect, sir. Just patrolling the corridors. Finishing up soon, of course. I go back in at ten-thirty."

He sneered. "Of course. Granger the prefect. Very well. Return to your dormitory as soon as your duties are over." He glared down at her, turning the opposite corner, and she let out a breath. Safe.

Ron surprised her - walking up behind her and slipping his hand over her bum, pushing her against the wall and pressing his lips against hers.

"Ron! You scared me. Snape's almost just caught me out here, I made like we had prefect patrol tonight..."

He shh'd her, kissing her again. She hummed against him, eager, but realized something first.

"Ron... we're still in the hall."

"Right." He asked the wall to open a room for them both, one he'd asked for many times. It opened at once, revealing a large white bed and a roaring fire in the largest fireplace they could fit on the small walls. The room was small and cozy, no more than absolutely needed. He pulled her in by the hand, removing his jacket. As soon as the door closed, they were on each other. Hermione slipped her arms around his neck, pressing her body flush against his own. He gripped her hips, pushing into them with his. Their lips met again, desperately now. He reached for the first button on her shirt, flicking each button open quickly, top to bottom. As he revealed more and more skin, he followed the opening with his fingertips, drawing them lightly over her chest, her stomach, and then low on her hips. She moaned against his mouth, warmed by the simplest of his touches.

He pulled his own shirt over his head, pushing her gently back onto the bed. She giggled, pulling him up over her. He reached behind to snap open her bra, and he pulled it off her in seconds. Her nipples stood hard in the room, and he bent his head to flick his tongue against each of them in turn. Stopping at the right one, he bent lower to ring his lips around her areola, swirling his tongue around the hard little nub, causing her to arch her back at moan loudly. He crawled back up to her, lowering his hand at once to reach up her skirt. She blushed, pulling her legs up slightly to bend them. He nudged them apart, his hand immediately diving beneath the fabric of her panties. Tracing her slit with his fingertips, he stopped once he reached a soft little spot of flesh, grinning widely. He began to rub it in circles, quickly. But something about it wasn't wet enough... he lowered his fingers to her opening, first inserting just two fingertips.

"Ron... don't make me wait. Please."

He pushed his fingers into her, hard. She was so tight, and his long, strong fingers filled her completely on their own. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her, hard and fast, rocking her body and the bed beneath them. He lowered himself again, kissing her clit through the fabric covering her. He pulled it aside then, licking it gently. He felt it harden slightly beneath his tongue, the heat radiating from her was enough to make him hard. He licked her up and down in long, slick strokes, pausing slightly on her clit each time. She groaned, and liquid spilled over his fingers. He lifted himself, smiling again, and rose back up to kiss her.

She tasted herself on him, and when she only kissed him more intensely, she felt his erection grow against her thigh. She quickly removed his belt, pushing down his trousers. He kicked them and his boxers the rest of the way off. Her hand was on him as soon as he was out, pulling and jerking slowly. Before she could forget, she cast a contraceptive charm on him, tossing her wand down onto the growing pile of clothing. He moaned against her neck, reaching down to pull off her skirt and panties. She wiggled out of them, kicking them off the best next to Ron's pants. He brought his hand down again, rubbing her nub for a moment and pulling her legs up and spreading them wide, granting himself full access.

He raised above her, positioned over her opening. She winced. This always hurt. Despite expectations, Ron was quite large, and he'd constantly been saying how tight she was... he pulled her face back up, and she looked up into his eyes. He always made her do this, just look eye to eye as he pushed himself inside her. She drew in a quick breath. It was starting not to hurt as much. She shifted, pushing her hips up to his to draw him in even farther. Her movement sparked something between them, and he pulled out slightly, plunging into her again. She moaned, reaching her arms around him to clutch at his back and shoulders. He thrust into her hard and fast, concentration etched into his face for once. If he could only focus this much on school work...

He flipped them over, resting his back up agaist the stacked pillows. It was quite a sight - her perfect body riding his own, breasts bouncing and hips rolling over his own, her wet folds taking his thick shaft in and out, over and over. She cried out - she'd had her first orgasm. She pulled off of him, lowering herself to kiss his cock. He pushed his hips up. She was marvelous at this. She took the tip in her mouth, swirling it around and flicking her tongue over the most sensitive spots. She slid her mouth over him, then back off, sucking gently. He groaned again, pushing his hips up to push himself farther into her warm mouth. She hummed, and the vibrations that filled him were magnificent. He could feel his breath quicken, and he pulled out of her mouth. She laughed slightly, climbing back up. She sat on his lip, kissing him passionately while he fingered her swollen nub, slipping fingers inside her to moisten it even more. She was drenched wet now, having creamed herself quite a few times by now. This was how he liked it best - slippery.

He grasped her hips, pulling her body over him again. He pulled her hips down over him, watching his cock fill her pussy entirely. She moaned, bouncing up and down on top of him and rolling her hips, her palms pressed against his chest. She was vocal, and loud, and her screams filled the room, turning Ron on even more. He bucked up against her, their combined motions resulting in hard, rough, and full entry. The slight slapping sound her core made against him was proof that she was wet, and she knew it, reaching down to grasp the base of his shaft, following her opening with her hand. He loved this, it was like entering and leaving her twice.

At last, he could not wait any longer - He gave one final upward thrust, pulling her hips down onto him hard, filling her with his seed. They let out a breath, she'd finished just moments before, screaming while she rode out her orgasm. They laughed, and he pulled her body off of his hips at last. But something was different - this had happened before - he was still hard. She grinned, grasping at him again. She loved when this happened.

She lowered herself to suck at him once again. She definitely tasted herself on him this time - her juices and some of his own coated him from tip to balls, and she licked up every bit, making him draw in multiple sharp breaths. He pulled her back up again, pulling her down off the bed.

"Can I?" He grinned at her, kissing her.

"Oh, alright." She secretly liked this next bit, but she liked him to feel she was only letting him because he wanted to. He turned her around, bending her low over the bed and entering her from behind. He thrust into her tight ass, gripping her hip with one hand and reaching the other around to finger her. She enjoyed the sensation - stimulation in the front, something she loved anyway from his strong, slightly rough fingers - plus a tight, thrusting feeling behind her. She also didn't mind the way he liked to shout out her name when he did her from behind, she liked hearing it come from him in such a way.

After a few minutes, he pulled out, lifting her up onto the bed and spreading her legs wide. He shoved into her with no warning, and she cried out against his chest, nails pressing into his shoulders. He pumped into her again, but could not get in far enough. He eased her back on the bed, lifting her legs and throwing them over his shoulders. He started slow this time, relishing the feeling of every small movement, every pull and push. She pulled her own legs farther back, then gripped the sheets under her. He picked up the pace, pushing into her until she cried out again. But he wasn't finished yet. He thrust harder into her. She screamed his name, bucking her hips against him, hoping that he might finish soon, because it was driving her insane.

He felt his whole body tighten, then release. At last, he felt himself fall limp, the blood rushing out of that part and returning to the rest of his body. He climbed back in bed beside Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on top of him. Their chests rose and fell aginst each other, and she smiled down at thim, playing with his hair. They stayed like this for several minutes, until at last Hermione checked her watch.

"Goodness, Ron. It's nearly midnight. We'd really be heading back now. Snape will kill us if he catches us, or Filch..."

They dressed, sneaking the whole way back to the Gryffindor dormitories. Once in the empty common room, he kissed her once more, slapping her bum before sending her to bed. Ron looked down at his prefects badge, beaming. They'd been out all night because they'd convinced a few people they were patrolling the halls. There were in fact, a few perks to being a prefect.

* * *

**AN: Shooooop! Done. I'd been putting this off for a while because I'd already been writing a bit of lemon... but that's done. And now this is done! And Ron and Hermione are... done. ;D Hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be appreciated, this is my first one-shot. **


End file.
